Death vs Immortality
by NikkiandEdward'iloveuex
Summary: Based after BD. Charlie becomes very ill, and Bella has to go through the decision of whether to let her Dad try and fight it, and possibly die, or to change Charlie. Will Bella take away her fathers life, or will fate beat her to it? Rated M just incase!
1. Chapter 1

**Death vs. Immortality.**

_Chapter One - The Phone Call_

**NOTE: This is my first story, be kind! Could you review it for me please, so I can make it better and change things that you don't like etc. It would be nice to have some reviews, on my first chapter. I'm so scared everyone's going to hate it; I'd really appreciate some reviews. Thanks for reading my first chapter, the more reviews I get; the quicker I'll update it for you!**

I'd just pulled into the garage, parking between Edwards Volvo and Alice's Porsche, when Edward loped into view, with the phone in his hand. "Charlie", he mouthed to me.

I wondered what my father could possibly want, after all, we had just this minute returned from his house, where Sue had cooked us a wonderful lunch of pasta.

Charlie hadn't eaten his though; he'd caught a bug and was recovering. He told me he felt very tired, and I could see just how pale and weak he looked.

Of course, I had excused myself from lunch; I'd told them Edward was taking me out as soon as I got back. Nessie had eaten hers; she was getting better all the time at eating human food.

At first, she wouldn't touch the stuff, but slowly, she'd gotten used to it, and now even had her favourites. She jumped from the car and ran over to Edward, reaching her palm up to his face, no doubt giving him a word for word recollection of the afternoon spent at Charlie's

. His forehead creased with worry as she showed him Charlie, at least that's what I assumed, not being able to see. I took the phone from his hand, and pressed it against my ear, "Dad? Is everything okay, we've only just gotten back?" I asked.

I could hear Sue in the background saying something to my Dad, he obviously had the receiver covered, but her tone sounded as if she was trying to persuade him about something.

"Um...Bella, actually, no. Well, you see, I'm still not feeling right, and my head has started to ache now. I would have asked whilst you were here but I didn't want to make a fuss, i'm only calling now to shut Sue up," he mumbled, his voice raspy.

If my heart was still beating, it would have sped up right now, because I was becoming panicked, and Edward sensed that. He turned to look at me with a worried expression, as I answered my father, "What can I do, Dad? Anything!" I stammered quickly.

I wouldn't have been so worried, but my father _**never **_complained about being ill, he just got on with it. "Well, I don't want to be all dramatic and go to the hospital, but Sue is demanding that I do, but i'd rather be in my own house, I can't stand all the waiting!" he croaked.

I could see where he was going with this, and so I offered before he could ask, so he didn't feel he was taking advantage, "Dad, let me get Carlisle to call over to you and check you over. I'm sure he won't mind one bit, and it's better to be safe than sorry," I said.

Although Edward couldn't read my mind, he _could _hear my conversation, and he nodded and dashed out of sight. My Dad sighed over the phone, "Thanks Bella, I don't want to be any trouble, but, i am, uh, i am a little worried. I don't think i've ever felt this unwell before," he said, and I could sense a frown in his tone.

"Dad, Carlisle is getting his bag together now, shall I come back with him?" I asked, incase my Dad wanted me there for comfort. "No, no, don't trouble yourself Bella. You've got Nessie to occupy, I'll be fine, and Carlisle can tell you when he gets back. Thanks Bells, and don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing", Charlie added, and put the phone down.

For a minute, I stood as still as a statue. I couldn't help but think terrible things; what if he was _**really**_ unwell? Would Carlisle be able to cure him, or give him anything for it? I darted into the living room, to see if Carlisle had left yet, and I heard his car speeding down the driveway.

Edward was by my side within the second, and had his arms around me in the next, "I'm sure everything will be fine, love. I think it's probably the flu, from what I saw in Nessie's head." he murmured into my ear, and I rested my head on his chest.

"I hope so. I wouldn't be so worried but Charlie never complains. I remember once, a couple of years ago, he caught the stomach flu from me, which I caught from Mike, and whilst I spent the day and night on the bathroom floor, Charlie went into work, for 12 hours, and got on with his job! That's the reason i'm so worried," I whispered back.

Edward kissed me tenderly, but for once, I couldn't forget what was on my mind. I had a horrible feeling in my gut, like I just knew something was terribly wrong. Charlie was so important to me, to Nessie, to all of us. I wondered if once again, I'd had too much happiness, whether fate was about to step in and balance it out for me, as it did before with the Volturi.

I endured months of pure hopelessness and devastation, and I wondered if I was about to experience it all again. I chewed my lip, and my breath seemed to hitch in my throat.

Renesmee took my hand and led me and Edward over to the piano, where he began to play my lullaby. I watched the clock, and counted the seconds until Carlisle returned.

**Note: Please review this guys! It doesn't have to be extra long, just tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and how I can improve. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Death vs. Immortality

Chapter 2: Tests.

I was on the sofa with Nessie asleep on my lap when Carlisle returned. Edward saw the panic in my

eyes and quickly took her from me. I blurred as I darted over to Carlisle before he could even put his bag down. His beautiful face, which was normally so happy, was creased with worry. "W-What is it, Carlisle, he's okay, right? I mean, it's just the flu, Edward said it was just the flu, and I don't -"

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted me softly, "I've sent your father over to the hospital. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have the flu, but I can't say for sure, exactly what it is," he said. "Well, what, I mean, how serious is it?" I answered, a note of hysteria rising in my voice.

"I don't know Bella, dear. Don't worry though, he's in very good hands at the hospital, even if i do say so myself. I only came back to tell you, I'm going to go up there now, and I will personally treat him. We will find out what this is Bella," Carlisle said, as he put his hand on my shoulder.

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, and nuzzled my neck, "Do you want to go with Carlisle, Bella?" he asked. "Yes, I want to be there. What am I going to do? My dad!" I replied, as the air hitched in my throat, making it hard for me to breath.

"Do you want me to come?" Edward asked. Truthfully, I wanted, no - i _needed _him there, but Renesmee needed someone here with her, and I didn't like leaving her without both of us for too long, and I didn't know how long we would be up at the hospital.

"No, it's okay. Renesmee needs you here," I answered him softly. He spun me round so that I was facing him, and put his hand on my cheek. I leaned into him, and closed my eyes. "It _**will**_ be okay Bella," he murmured to me, and if I wasn't mistaken, there was a double meaning to his words.

What if Charlie was _really_ sick, with something untreatable? What would happen then? Would I be able to just stand by and watch him die, or would I make the choice to-. Urgh, I couldn't continue with that thought. I'll deal with that when, and if, we get to that point.

"Renesmee, come over here," I said to her as I held my arms out. She jumped into them and pressed her palm to my face. Charlie appeared in front of me, looking weak and frail, and I could tell she was worried and longing for him. "I know, I know", I whispered to her, soothing her, but at the same time trying very hard to stop myself from sobbing.

"Me and Grandpa are going to go to the hospital to make sure Pops is okay, but we'll be back soon, and I'll see you before you go to sleep", I told her. She made the effort to speak out loud, and said "Even if it's after my bedtime?". I took a deep breath and replied "Even if you have to stay up all night. Be good, I love you".

She gave me one last squeeze and jumped down. She walked over to the couch where she put her head down on a pillow and her shoulders began to shake. I leaned as if to follow, but Edward touched my shoulder and signalled that I should leave, as he went to comfort Nessie.

I wanted to do the same, to bury my face in Edward's chest and sob. I wanted to cry and worry and sob, but I knew I had to put on a brave face. Carlisle steered me towards the door, and we stepped out into the rain.

**Note: I had NO reviews for the last chapter, and it really upset me. I know people read the story, because I can see on my hits, but I really wanted some reviews so i'd at least know if I was doing okay! If you read this, please, it only has to be a short review? It would make my day. **


End file.
